


Science, Fiction, And Big Honkin' Space Guns

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Ascension, F/M, Movie Night, Science Fiction, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: "Technically, as I'm the one who gives the orders around here, I don't think I have to do anything."Sam smiled. "Not this time, sir. Everyone has to do this at least once."





	Science, Fiction, And Big Honkin' Space Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written and re-written this at least a half dozen times… I’m sorry! A missing scene for season 5 'Ascension', for today’s holiday, 'Science Fiction Day'.

Sam grabbed three beers from the fridge, set them on the worktop alongside a can of soda, and grinned as she heard Daniel direct numerous questions at Teal'c. As it turned out, the colonel wasn't the only member of SG-1 who had missed out on a certain experience – hence the reason for this particular team night.

"I can see your smirk from here, Carter. Stop it."

Sam turned to face her commanding officer, but didn't try to hide her amusement. And when he folded his arms across his chest and scowled, she was reminded of how her little nephew behaved when he doesn't always get his way. She clamped down the thought, just as Teal'c's voice drifted in from the den.

"I think it would be most beneficial if you learned to exercise patience this evening, Daniel Jackson. All will soon be revealed."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack mumbled.

Sam chuckled, then turned to pick up the drinks.

"Y'know, Carter," Jack said, before he cleared his throat. "Is this really such a good idea?"

"It was your idea, sir."

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "It seemed like a good one at the time."

"How bad could it be?"

He raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge to continue that thought, when she added, "It'll be fine."

"Why do we even need to do this, anyway? Can't you just – I don't know... give me the Cliff Notes version?"

Sam couldn't help it. She laughed at his suggestion but shook her head as she handed him a beer.

"Thanks, Carter," he acknowledged. "But, really, how about them notes?"

"No notes, sir. You've got to do this yourself."

"Technically, as I'm the one who gives the orders around here, I don't think I have to do anything."

Sam smiled. "Not this time, sir. Everyone has to do this at least once."

"When did you do it?"

"The first time? 1983."

"That made you –"

"Fifteen, sir."

Jack ran a hand over his face, as he was reminded of their stark age gap. He sighed again.

"Did you like it?"

"I never said I liked it."

"Way to sell the experience, Carter," he grumbled.

"Sorry." She took a sip of her beer. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

He regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

"You've faced entire armies of Jaffa before and complained less. What's the problem?"

"It's _science fiction_ , Carter," he retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“It's _Star Wars_. And we're only watching the first movie in the trilogy this evening. We're breaking you – and Daniel – in gently."

"Gee, thanks."

Sam bit back a sigh. "The premise is interesting, sir, and there's spaceships and –"

"Big honkin' space guns?"

"I was going to say Carrie Fisher," Sam added with a smirk.

"Carrie Fisher, eh?" He nodded approvingly. "I liked her in The Blues Brothers."

"I wouldn't know, sir."

Jack's initial hesitation quickly morphed into surprise. "You've never watched The Blues Brothers?"

"Nope. Never."

"And there I was thinking you were cool, Carter. It's a class–"

"O'Neill!"

Their conversation was interrupted as Teal'c's voice echoed through the house. "Yeah?"

"If yourself and Major Carter are ready to partake in movie night, Daniel Jackson is becoming _most_ impatient."

Jack quickly turned his attention back to his teammate.

"Alright, Carter. I'll make you a deal. If I agree to watch Star Wars, will you watch The Blues Brothers?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded, then took a large swig of beer. "Alright, let's do this."

Sam followed the colonel into the den and claimed a spot on the opposite end of the small couch. Teal'c pressed play and the film had just started when Jack gently nudged Sam's shoulder. She glanced over, and was met with a pleading look, but with a subtle shake of her head, she let him know that he wasn't getting out of it. She waited a few moments, then shifted slightly closer to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"May the force be with you, sir," she smirked, as she turned her attention back to the movie.


End file.
